Esclavo
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "No todos los cuentos fantásticos tienen un final feliz" TWC
1. Chapter 1

_"Sin duda hay algo hermoso en eso de anhelar y desear lo que no se tiene. Ése era el motivo de que tu historia de amor pareciera tan perfecta; jamás se había hecho realidad. El suyo había sido un amor imaginario. Faltaba saber si alguno de los dos tendría el valor necesario para enfrentarse a un amor real."_

Amanecía sobre aquel pueblo, el sol se elevaba por sobre las montañas verdes y sus rayos iluminaban la tierra de aquellos campesinos. Esa prometía ser una mañana como cualquiera, donde los siervos se levantarías de sus camastros y tomarían sus instrumentos para la siembra o la herrería, o cual fuese su oficio. Aquellos humildes habitantes comenzaron a despertar, notando el sol que salía en la llanura. Cambiaron sus camisones de dormir y otros solamente colocaron algún pantalón de lana sobre sus calzones. Salieron de sus casas tranquilamente y se saludaron entre ellos como solían hacerlo todos los días, pero en este cálido despertar había algo diferente, un chico que venia corriendo desde los bosques con información de vital importancia, así como de terribles noticias.

̶ ¡Los he visto! –Repetía aquel chico, que tenía el corazón agitado y el sudor perlaba su frente ̶ . ¡Los he visto, ya vienen!

Las personas como es normal se acercaron a aquel loco chico que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

̶ ¡Ya vienen! –se asió del camisón de algún hombre que lo observaba divertido.

̶ Eres un loco chico –este hombre lo empujo para que callera al suelo.

̶ ¡Que los he visto! –Seguía aquel chico, con la desesperación a flor de piel ̶ , ¡Son esos sanguinarios, ya vienen!

̶ ¿Así que ya vienen? –un tercer hombre hablo en el acto ̶ . Pues vaya que se decepcionaran, aquí no hay oro ni nada que pueda tentarlos –la ironía de aquel hombre caía sobre el chico como flechas de veneno.

̶ Pero… ¡Pero los he visto les digo! –el chico estallo de pronto en lagrimas

Las personas a su alrededor confiados de que nadie podría pasarse por su pueblo dejaron a aquel chico y a su disparatado cuento y regresaron a sus quehaceres diarios. Pero al caer el medio día aquel silencioso pueblo fue azotado por un grupo de jinetes de aspecto tosco y de órdenes rigurosas, bañaron y destrozaron aquel pueblo, tranquilo y feliz.

.

̶ ¡Corre, corre! –Un chico corría con su hermana tomada de la mano. Los había visto antes, había visto lo que hacían con las mujeres de otros pueblos, y no solo mujeres, con niñas ¡Niñas!

̶ Bill ya no puedo, no puedo –la pequeña se soltó un momento de agarre de su hermano y se callo a la tierra que ejercía como camino.

̶ Adelaida por favor no te pongas así ahora, tengo que ocultarte –El temor en la voz de Bill era palpable. Solo sobre su cadáver alguien tocaría a su niña.

Sin pensárselo mas tomo a su hermana en sus espaldas y siguió con su marcha. Mientras notaba como los gritos de todas las gentes lo perseguían como queriéndolo tomar por los talones y jalarlo. Pero el no miro atrás sin importar los gritos, sangre, sudor y fuego que había detrás.

Ambos llegaron a aquel pequeño lugar que al que llamaban hogar.

̶ ¿Qué paso con mama y papa? –preguntaba aquella chica desde su camastro, observando a su hermano ir de aquí para allá tomando las pocas cosas de valor que tenían.

̶ Ellos no… ya no estarán con nosotros –respondió su hermano midiendo sus palabras. Recordando como hacia unos momentos aquellos despiadados habían tomado a su madre y asesinado a su padre.

̶ ¿Por que? –cuestiono curiosa la niña.

̶ Ellos… se fueron, lejos –le aclaro su hermano. Sus latidos no lo hacían pensar con cordura se sentía como un loco.

̶ Pero… ̶ antes de que la niña pudiera terminar su pregunta un ruido los alerto a ambos. Alguien había destrozado la puerta.

Bill sintió como en ese momento sus piernas temblaban y su corazón casi se destroza. Tomo a Adelaida y la empujo para que saliese por la pequeña ventana de aquel cuartillo donde se encontraban.

̶ Quédate ahí oculta, no salgas, escuches lo que escuches –el sabia lo que tendría que hacer.

La dulce mirada de su hermana hacia que todo su interior entristeciera.

̶ Regresare por ti, lo prometo –su hermana asintió. Podía sentir sus ojos vidriosos –Te amo –la beso en la frente y se grabo solo un momento mas la cara de su niña antes de empujarla fuera y cerrar la ventana. Silenciosamente se encomendó a su Dios.

Fue hasta las ropas de su madre, se despojo de las suyas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, tomo un vestido color verde algo desteñido y lo coloco sobre su piel. Mientras hacia aquello no podía evitar sentir una presión en su pecho. No duro mucho en eso hasta que la puerta de aquel cuartillo fue derribada dejándolo a él completamente expuesto, notando la mirada sugerente que su cazador le dedicaba. Lamio la comisura de sus labios de una manera tosca y después se limpio con su brazo.

̶ ¡He aquí hay algo! –grito el barbaján.

Bill sentía como poco a poco el miedo lo invadía, desde el temblar de sus piernas y su agitada respiración. Tenia que huir alejarlos de aquella ventana. Sin pensarlo salió evitando el agarre de su cazador.

̶ ¡Se escapa! –decía el grandulón.

Bill corrió como pudo hasta encontrarse con otro hombre de igual corpulencia, aparentemente mas alto que el por algunos centímetros pero cuya masa corporal era lo que lo asustaba.

̶ Hola lindura, no corras –le dijo aquel hombre. Bill se sintió completamente humillado en ese momento, no por aquella situación sino porque aquel hombre hubiese pensado que el era una mujer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bill le propino un puntapié que hizo que aquel hombre se doblara de dolor. Esto le daba tiempo para salir de aquella casa pero antes de poder reaccionar alguien ya lo tenia sujeto fuertemente de sus castaños cabellos y lo tiro hacia atrás. Un dolor indescriptible fue lo que lo acompaño después de eso. Hasta que el frio aire que se colaba entre sus piernas le aviso del peligro en el que ahora se encontraba.

̶ ¡Pero si es un chico! –exclamo uno de ellos, asombrado y divertido al contemplar el miembro de aquel que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

̶ ¡Estuve a punto de cogerme a un puto chico! –exclamaba otro horrorizado.

Bill sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y al intentar incorporarse no pudo hacerlo, alguien lo sostenía.

̶ ¡He que no seas una mujer no impedirá que te llevemos! –le advirtió el primer hombre que vio.

̶ Claro, mira esos ojazos, seguro serán la delicia de algún maldito noble y esos labios, deben de ser tan suaves como se ven –el segundo hombre le tocaba la cara.

̶ Pagaran bien y sino, ya sabremos divertirnos contigo muchacho –el aliento a licor le llego hasta los pulmones y antes de protestar como cualquier otra persona, un fuerte golpe silencio su mundo.

.

̶ ¡Por aquí damas y caballeros!, ¡por aquí tenemos a los mas finos personajes! –un hombre gritaba sobre una tarima con una especie de cono en la boca. Extrañamente esto llamaba la atención de los ahí reunidos.

Bill notaba de nuevo el temor recorrer su cuerpo mientras lo frotaban con una especie de esponja para quitarle un poco del polvo y tierra que se había adherido a su cuerpo. Sabia lo que le pasaría, sabia lo que pasaba con los hombres y mujeres que estaban con el en aquel lugar, a un lado del improvisado escenario. Lo venderían, subastarían dejándolo al mejor postor. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina al recordar a su hermana, sola e indefensa.

«Todo es mejor que estar aquí». Pensó Bill.

Los sollozos comenzaron y el no podía detenerlos.

̶ ¡No llores! –la mujer que lo bañaba levanto una mano y Bill se congelo.

̶ ¡Que crees que haces! –un hombre detuvo a aquella mujer sosteniendo su mano ̶ . Eso esta prohibido anciana –y sin darle tiempo abofeteo a aquella mujer.

Bill se sorprendió, el en su lugar hubiese caído al suelo, pero la anciana quedo en pie.

̶ Lo lamento –se disculpo la mujer y siguió con su labor, un poco menos animada que antes.

Bill ahora lo único que sentía por aquella mujer era lastima, y no solo por aquella mujer, sino por todo lo que le rodeaba y por si mismo.

La anciana termino y lo seco perfectamente antes de atarlo. Bill se removió ligeramente sin conseguir librarse de ella, notando como dos hombres se acercaban a ellos, se rindió. La mujer ato sus manos a su espalda y no le coloco ropa alguna. Lo incluyo en una fila donde pronto se dio cuenta que eran solo mujeres, los hombres ya habían sido vendidos. Una de aquellas mujeres de la fila continua lloraba desconsoladamente, al parecer su esposo había sido vendido. Bill reprimió las ganas de acogerla entre sus brazos y calmarla ligeramente, al notar como su fila avanzaba y solo 3 chicas lo separaban del escenario, el solo cerro los ojos e intento imaginar que estaba en otro lugar.

̶ ¡Y aquí tenemos a este muchacho! –el corazón de Bill dio un vuelco al notar que hablaban de el y que lo jalaban hacia arriba.

La audiencia ahí reunida profirió un grito ahogado al notar a Bill ahí desnudo y atado.

̶ Mis señores mantengan la calma y que esta cara linda no los distraiga –el hombre toco la cara de Bill entre sus manos ̶ . Dentro de este cuerpo menudo esta el corazón de un macho que puede cumplir todas su ensoñaciones así como servir fielmente a sus amos.

Bill admiro que las personas ahí reunidas se notaban un tanto nerviosas con su presencia y no sabia decir muy bien porque.

̶ Vamos mis señores, noten también que este chico esta perfectamente dotado –con una vara que sostenía aquel hombre levanto el miembro de Bill para hacerlo sentir aun mas desnudo ante toda aquella gente, se movió incomodo ante esto, noto como sus mejillas se incendiaron y mascullo ligeramente.

Entonces las manos comenzaron a levantarse una a una perdiendo aquel recato lanzando ofertas que iban en incremento. Bill estaba sorprendido ante aquello, miro a la audiencia, había muchos carruajes de nobles probablemente y también había en las orillas gente mas pobre, que tal vez solo fuera para deleitarse la vista un rato, hasta que su mirada se topo con la de una chica noble al parecer que asomaba su bello rostro ovalado por la ventana de su blanco carruaje. Bill quedo prendado de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que lo observaban por sobre un abanico rosa pardo. Noto la piel nívea y los risos dorados que caían a los costados de su rostro. Entonces decidió que si quedaría en manos de alguien, seria de ella. Se puso lo mas derecho posible mientras el comerciante seguía elevando su precio.

̶ ¡Vamos mis señores esta belleza puede ir por mas! –entonces el hombre volvió a agitar su vara en torno al pene indefenso de Bill, este volvió a notar como aquello le creaba una especie de tortura placentera que le recorría el cuerpo, y un sonoro gemido de escapo de sus labios.

La audiencia reacciono con más ovaciones aun. Bill miro de nuevo hacia la dirección de aquella misteriosa mujer notando como la lujuria de sus ojos era ahora la dominante. Ella llamo a algún criado a su ventana y le hablo, este criado a su vez alzaba la mano y ofrecía la suma mas elevada hasta entonces. El mundo enmudeció y el comerciante le otorgo a Bill a aquel hombre que subía la escalinata. Mientras el hombre le pagaba al comerciante, el chico de los cabellos castaños escucho como el comerciante decía _"Este chico me ha hecho rico"._

_._

̶ ¡Hermano he regresado! –anunciaba la chica de ojos esmeralda al regresar a su palacio.

̶ Ángela te he dicho que no es digno de una señorita el gritar –le respondió su hermano saliendo del salón principal.

̶ Lo siento –decía la chica apenada ante la reprimenda de su hermano.

El la tomo entre sus brazos en un abrazo cálido para hablarle de nuevo.

̶ Y dime hermana mía, ¿como ha estado la subasta? –le pregunto su hermano.

̶ Oh Tom, estuvo perfecta, me he hecho de un esclavo hermoso –su hermano noto como las mejillas de su hermana se incendiaban. Él alzo una ceja al reparar en el adjetivo que su hermana había usado _Hermoso._

̶ Querrás decir Hermosa –la intento corregir su hermano.

̶ No, no, no Tom, es Él, él es hermoso, precioso, tiene una carita tan linda –la curiosidad de su hermano se desbordo al oír aquello y le pidió a su hermana que lo llevara ante aquel muchacho que despertaba tanto amor en ella.

Ambos salieron hasta el carruaje. Tom recorrió con la mirada aquella vista donde no se divisaba ningún ser humano.

̶ ¿Ángela donde esta él? –le pregunto a la chica de dorados cabellos.

̶ No desesperes, hermano ahora viene, ¡mira! –apunto su hermana.

Tom se quedo paralizado al observar como un chico de largos cabellos castaños salía detrás del carruaje con sus manos en su espalda, estaba completamente desnudo y sucio. Al parecer lo habían traído caminando durante todo el trayecto, no era extraño, al fin de cuentas era solo un esclavo. Pero Tom aun no entendía porque tanto alboroto de parte de su hermana.

̶ Ciertamente hermana, no te comprendo –le dijo el.

̶ Es porque aun no lo has visto bien, te apuesto a que te enamoraras de el, como yo lo hice –Su hermana bajo los pocos escalones y fue hasta este, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para admirarlo un poco ̶ . Pero si eres hermoso aun con todo el polvo y lodo que te rodea, precioso –le hablo a Bill.

Bill no podía pedir mas, aunque hubiera sufrido durante todo el camino teniendo que caminar y andar por ahí desnudo, sentía una flama en su cuerpo cuando aquella princesa lo tocaba solo un milímetro.

̶ Gracias, mi princesa –contestaba él. Ella no podía mas que amarlo cuando el le contestaba de esa forma.

̶ Ven conmigo precioso –le hablo la chica de rulos rubios.

Bill mantuvo la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo como le habían indicado para no ofender a sus amos.

̶ ¿acaso no es hermoso? –era la voz de aquella princesa que le había robado el corazón, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al notar como ella se refería a el como _Hermoso._

̶ Alza la mirada –un tercer hombre le pidió que lo hiciera con cierta autoridad.

̶ No seas tímido –lo apremio su princesa.

Bill lentamente fue alzando la mirada para toparse con un hombre que lo observaba detenidamente con unos ojos de color miel que lo miraban fija y acusadoramente.

̶ ¿y que opinas? –le pregunto a él la curiosa princesa.

El hombre solo lo observo un poco más y después emitió un sonido con su boca que a Bill lo puso un tanto nervioso.

̶ Llévalo adentro y que lo preparen para servir en la cena –el hombre se dio media vuelta no sin antes observar por última vez a Bill y a su miembro.

-¡Tan pronto! –chillo su hermana.

-Y que no le pongan ropa alguna –le advirtió su hermano.

Bill se sintió desmayar con lo ultimo que había escuchado, el estaría desnudo, frente a todos los moradores del castillo. Al recobrar un poco la compostura observo como su princesa lo miraba con ojos tiernos y le acariciaba el rostro.

̶ Estarás bien mi hermoso –acaricio solo un poco mas su cara y después entro en el castillo.

Bill sintió como lo tomaban y lo conducían dentro del castillo también. Al entrar noto que todo estaba totalmente inmaculado y era enorme. Algunas pinturas prendían de las paredes, también había algunos muebles en la estancia. Silloncitos color carmesí que contrastaban con el blanco de las paredes. Los sirvientes de la princesa lo seguían conduciendo por el palacio. En algo que no había reparado era en las miradas que algunas de las sirvientas le dirigían, ninguna era de desaprobación, mas bien parecían de asombro, muchas de ellas lo miraban sin empacho y hasta le sonreían al notar su pene. De inmediato su miembro reacciono a aquellas miradas sugerentes y despertó. Se sintió aun mas apenado al notar que todas aquellas mujeres eran hermosas y bien proporcionadas. Ahora el carmesí descansaba sobre sus mejillas.

.

«Vaya cena –pensó Bill al ver a todos los reunidos-. Si aquí esta todo el mundo».

El iba de un lado al otro con una charola en la mano y una jarra de vino en su boca. Atendiendo a todos los ahí reunidos y como lo habían dicho antes. Estaba sin prenda alguna, lo cual aun era muy desafiante, porque no faltaba siempre alguna desfachatada o desfachatado que lo tocaba sin importarle estar en presencia de los demás. Lo más doloroso y avergonzarte de aquello era que su miembro despertaba a todas sus caricias. Agradecía estar totalmente limpio para todos los dedos curiosos que indagaban aquí y allá. De ves en cuando miraba a su princesa que estaba sentada en un trono, con un vestido precioso muselina rosa pálido, la hacia ver aun mas infantil y preciosa. Notaba como ella lo miraba y él intentaba hacer todo lo posible por agradarle. Desde dejar que lo tocaran hasta servir el vino tan solo con la jarra en sus dientes. Pero también había algo mas que lo perturbaba, la mirada incesante de aquel hombre que descansaba a un lado de su princesa y que lo había observado desde que comenzó la cena, esa mirada no le transmitía nada que no fuese desprecio.

̶ Pero mira que culo mas hermoso –uno de los ahí presentes toco el culo de Bill mientras este transportaba una charola. Este acto hizo que pronto la charola terminase en el suelo.

̶ ¡Pero que muchacho mas inútil! –se quejo una de las mujeres mas ancianas.

̶ Oh lo siento tanto… ̶ Bill intento disculparse.

̶ ¡Y te atreves a mirarme! –era cierto, él había cometido un grave error ̶ . ¡Llamen al príncipe Tom! –un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bill al escuchar aquel nombre.

Alguien sujeto a Bill, el no miro quien era por no volver a comer un error. Pero sabía a donde lo llevaban. Lo arrodillaron frente a su princesa y al príncipe Tom.

̶ Dejaste caer la charola –hablo Tom, su voz denotaba enojo total.

Bill no sabia si seria buena ida hablar así que solo guardo silencio.

̶ Ya serás castigado. Llévenlo a su habitación, ahí esperara su castigo.

̶ Pero hermano… ̶ la voz de su princesa le lleno los oídos, quizá podría interceder por el.

̶ Ángela calla –le ordeno su hermano.

Nada le había parecido tan horrendo como aquella falta de respeto a su propia hermana. Bill enfureció y por un momento miro a Tom. Después fue levantado del suelo atado de brazos y llevado hasta su alcoba.

La habitación de Bill solo consistía en un cuarto iluminado por una vela. Ahí en el suelo es donde él fue arrojado, completamente indefenso. Dejo que sus sentimientos lo abordaran por un instante, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas formando los surcos ya conocidos y descargando todo su odio e impotencia. Lloro en silencio durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pensando en su hermana, la cual había abandonado y a la que quizá jamás volvería a ver, pensando en todo lo malo que podría pasarle sin estar el para protegerla. De nuevo aquella impotencia. Pero al final su cuerpo cedió ante aquel cansancio que venia evitando desde hacia mucho tiempo, así que entre sus últimos sollozos se durmió.

El chirrido de la puerta alerto al somnoliento Bill, como pudo se arrastro hacia una esquina para no ser detectado tan fácilmente. La luz proveniente de la puerta lo molestaba, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en tinieblas.

̶ ¿Mi hermoso? –la voz de su princesa lo hizo respirar nuevamente, se arrastro un poco para que la luz de aquella vela lo iluminara y ella lo viera ̶ . ¡Mi amado! –aquellas palabras lo hicieron flotar.

La princesa cerro la puerta y corrió hacia el, arrodillándose a su lado tocando sus mejillas y su cuello.

̶ Oh lo lamento tanto –le decía la princesa ̶ . Veraz que saldrás de este castigo, solo supéralo por mi –la princesa le acaricio un poco mas el rostro.

̶ Si, princesa mía –le contesto Bill embriagado del perfume de la piel que su princesa desprendía.

̶ De verdad que eres hermoso –le dijo ella y su mano voló hasta su entrepierna, acariciando la base de su pene.

Bill se quejo un poco y se movió. Con esa simple caricia su pene había despertado de su sueño.

̶ Me encanta la expresión que pones cuando te toco –le hablo ella con cariño ̶ , por eso no me lo pensé dos veces y te compre.

La mano de la princesa iba de aquí para allá, de la base hasta la punta.

̶ Mi princesa yo… ̶ le hablo Bill intentando contenerse.

̶ Puedes hacerlo, pero permíteme –le hablo ella.

La princesa se deslizo hacia abajo y le dio una última lamida a la punta sonrosada, lo que hizo que Bill se deshiciera y su semilla fuera expulsada. De nuevo el cansancio de apodero de el y se dejo caer en la ensoñación. Lo último fue un beso tierno en su frente.

.

̶ Atalo ahí –la voz de Tom sonó autoritaria y profunda.

El criado obedeció a las órdenes de su príncipe. Tomo las muñecas de Bill que ya estaban atadas y las levanto, casi hasta ponerlo de puntillas. Las ato de nuevo ahí, muy apretadas, Bill sentía que se le cortaría la circulación.

̶ 50 azotes –de nuevo el príncipe Tom hablo.

Bill sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y el miedo lo paralizo, intento recrear de nuevo a su princesa, quiso resistir el castigo por ella. Entonces uno a uno los azotes fueron llegando. El escuchaba el tronido de aquel cuero sobre la piel de su espalda y sus nalgas. Le ardía aquella piel, pero no quería pedir clemencia se mordía los labios. Pero todo esto fue el vano. En el azote numero 10 Bill ya rogaba por el perdón. Intentaba curvar su espalda para que los azotes del cuero no llegaran a su piel escocida pero todo fue en vano.

Tom miraba la escena y se movió de su lugar para posicionarse a un lado de Bill para mirarlo, para admirar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lágrimas saltando de sus ojos. Pero para su sorpresa Bill se había silenciado ahora, mordía su labio para que las lágrimas no salieran. Esto lo molesto, quería verlo suplicarle.

̶ Para –le ordeno a su criado ̶ . Dámelo.

Bill se petrifico al escuchar aquello. Si bien había logrado no llorar cuando el lo observaba no sabia como lo evitaría si era el mismo quien lo iba a azotar. Apretó los dientes y cerro sus ojos fuertemente para así alejar un poco aquella humillación. Y como la ves anterior, los azotes llegaron. Bill grito, no podía creerse que Tom fuese mas fuerte que el criado, se veía tan delgado, pero lo golpeaba con una fuerza tal que en el 3 azote ya no podía permanecer en pie.

̶ ¡Eres tan arrogante! –le grito Tom. Bill solamente guardo silencio notando como las lágrimas ya descendían por su rostro.

« ¿Pero que es lo quieren de mi?». Se cuestionaba Bill una y otra vez con desesperación.

Tom seguía con su castigo, hasta que noto como la piel de su castigado se ponía de un color demasiado rojizo.

̶ Salgan todos y que nadie entre aquí hasta que yo diga que pueden ̶ aviso a los criados que habían ido con el.

De nuevo aquella sensación embargo a Bill, el terror.

Tom aun tenia aquel látigo entre sus manos, fue hacia Bill y ensarto el mango en el ano de su sirviente.

̶ ¿Quieres llorar?, ¡Hazlo, llora! –le exigió obteniendo un sollozo como respuesta.

Tom miro a Bill y fue hacia el, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a que lo mirara. Ambas miradas se encontraron y Tom no se pudo controlar mas, noto como aquellos labios se entreabrían, como si lo invitaran. Se fue contra ellos. Devorándolos. Apreso a Bill y masajeo sus nalgas con sus manos. Como lo deseaba. Lo desato del gancho y lo sujeto entre sus brazos, oliendo aquellas esencias que habían utilizado con los demás pero que a el le quedaban perfectas, lo recostó en el suelo y lo acaricio.

Bill y la confusión ahora eran otros. Sin duda y por un momento el había llegado a aborrecer al príncipe Tom, pero ahora no podía explicarse porque su miembro erecto como estaba reaccionaba a los besos embriagantes de su verdugo.

̶ Te deseo tanto –le dijo el príncipe.

Bill ahora veía cierta ternura en los ojos de aquel que había sido su castigador.

̶ No soporto que nadie mas te mire y te toque, ni siquiera mi hermana –la voz del príncipe era totalmente de desesperación y ansia.

̶ Mi príncipe –le dijo Bill y se tomo la libertad de acariciarle el cabello dulcemente.

Los ojos de Tom y de Bill se encontraron de nuevo, el príncipe volvió a apresar los labios de su siervo entre los suyos, probando de nuevo el sabor de aquel elixir. Estaban hambrientos uno del otro. El príncipe se despojo de sus ropajes y observo como su esclavo lo miraba con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Bajo sus pantalones y coloco a Bill a cuatro patas, recordando como se había enfadado cuando aquel desgraciado había tocado el culo de su esclavo. Noto que aun tenía el mango en aquel sitio. Lo retiro lentamente apreciando la carita de Bill.

̶ Empiezo a creer que disfrutas que te torturen –le hablo suavemente Tom.

Bill solo emitió un corto quejido ocultando su cara sonrojada para evitar la vergüenza que aquella confesión le producía.

Aun así Tom supo que aquella acusación era real, pese a los castigos que ya le habían sido impuestos a Bill, el aun seguía con aquella seguridad que lo caracterizaba desde la primera vez que lo vio. Inflado del deseo de por fin poder tener tan solo para el aquellas perfectas nalgas níveas, saco su miembro de aquellos pantaloncillos y lo posiciono en el ano de su siervo. Lo roso ligeramente notando los espasmos de Bill. Introdujo la punta enrojecida de aquel pene en la angosta abertura, disfrutando cada una de aquellas paredes, tan reducidas tan apretadas, tan deliciosas.

̶ ¿Te gusta? –le pregunto el príncipe.

̶ Si, mi… príncipe –le dijo Bill entre gemidos.

̶ ¿Cuanto?

̶ Mucho, mucho –le respondió Bill.

Bill aun no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Ese miembro era aun mejor que cualquier mango. Podía sentir la vergüenza, el escozor de sus nalgas y espalda, que combinado con aquello solo podía dejarle la mas placentera sensación.

̶ Álzalo –le ordeno su príncipe.

Bill obedeció y alzo aun más su culo expuesto y enrojecido. Descubrió que le encantaba que Tom le fuese así con el. Esa mezcla de ternura y actitud dominante lo hacia sentirse extrañamente sometido.

Tom amasaba sus nalgas y Bill dejaba salir todo su sentimiento en forma de gemidos. El sonido que hacían sus nalgas al entrar y salir de aquel miembro lo volverían loco de placer. El príncipe comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma circular, Bill casi se sintió desfallecer cuando noto los testículos de su captor en su culo. El calor en aquella habitación se volvía más pesado, condensado, como si la pasión se hubiera vuelto palpable en el aire, la combinación perfecta: sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

Tom se inclino sobre el y paso una mano por su vientre y tanteo con sus dedos aquel pene erecto. Bill gimió cuando este rozo la punta rosada.

̶ Mi príncipe –repetía una y otra vez Bill.

El sentía que ahora si se ahogaría entre las caricias de aquel hombre, su semilla estaba a punto de emerger.

̶ Mi príncipe voy a… ̶ Bill no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió como era bañado por dentro.

En ese preciso momento el también se desbordaba sobre la mano de su príncipe. Liberando el mas sonoro y desgarrador de los gemidos que alguna vez el pudiera proferir. Bill se desmorono en el suelo con la respiración agitada y con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Tom estaba sobre el, podía sentir su respiración agitada como la suya, su corazón. Se giro y lo miro con los ojos cerrados, noto que aun conservaban ese contacto. Lo beso mimosamente en sus mejillas, sus parpados y labios. Mientras le repetía que el era su príncipe. Tom lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Bill se quejo ya que las heridas en su espalda le escocían. Tom lo libero unos segundos y lo miro.

̶ Los azotes no te hacen llorar, ¿pero esto si? –Le pregunto Tom, notando la humedad de sus mejillas ̶ . Desde ahora yo soy el único que podrá castigarte me escuchas –el tono de Tom volvió a ser autoritario y dominante, lo cual enloqueció a Bill.

̶ Si mi príncipe.

_**Continuara.**_

_Hola_

_Ahora estamos probando algo nuevo, sin duda esta estaba rondándome hacia tiempo. Veremos como se sigue desarrollando, como les dije antes si las idea el concepto etc, no les agrada están en derecho de decírmelo :)_

_Espero les gustara, y si es así me lo digan en un bonito comentario, ya saben de eso me alimento XDD_

_Bien esto se esta volviendo largo, así que nos veremos muy pronto con el capitulo dos._

_**Siempre Suya: Deka**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Maleza profunda.**

La mañana caía sobre las murallas de aquel castillo, el roció ya había bañado los amplios campos de aquel reino, y al mismo tiempo los jardines llenos de rosas y de flores finamente cuidadas. Los sirvientes del príncipe iban de un lado a otro, cumpliendo cuidadosamente con cada uno de sus deberes. Un joven Bill destacaba de todos ellos, con su cabello corto cayéndole por la amplia frente, con los borbotones de sudor bajándole por las patillas. Un leve tono rojizo le inundaba las mejillas mientras nuevamente levantaba aquella hacha y partía un leño en dos. Se limpio el sudor con el antebrazo y suspiro, mirando hacia arriba, hacia aquel cielo despejado que lo observaba con un sol tan radiante como la misma sonrisa de su hermosa hermana, Adelaida, ¿Qué habría sido de ella?, ¿Estaría bien?, ¿seguiría con vida? Bill no había dejado de pensar en ella ni una sola vez desde aquel fatídico día, aunque tres veranos y dos inviernos hubiesen ya hecho su aparición en el palacio. Él jamás olvidaría a su hermana y siempre se juraba, más para él que para otra persona, que algún día no muy lejano la encontraría. La mente del joven viajo por esos rincones que muy pocas veces se había permitido recordar, por el sufrimiento que esto le provocaba a su atormentada alma, cuando Andreu apareció con su traje perfectamente limpio y sus zapatos lustrosos.

‒Vaya si que es una sorpresa –lo saludo Bill‒. No es muy común verte por estos lugares, donde el fango y la tierra abundan –se sacudió de nuevo los cabellos y miro a aquel hombre con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Bill siempre se había burlado del mayordomo por su pulcritud, y al mismo tiempo lo repudiaba por este mismo hecho.

‒Hoy no estoy para tus bromas sin sentido –le respondió el mayordomo un tanto ofendido y acomodando el guante de su mano derecha prosiguió‒. Él príncipe me manda, quiere que vayas a entrevistarte con él en la brevedad posible, se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Bill sin pensarlo alzo una ceja y dejo el hacha a un lado, su cara había cambiado considerablemente.

‒Te ha dicho el por que –le pregunto curioso Bill.

-¡Muchacho! –Lo reprendió Andreu‒. Crees acaso que tengo el tiempo y las agallas de preguntarle a su majestad por sus diligencias –y sin mediar más palabra el mayordomo se abrió paso entre los arboles y las ramas de aquel bosque.

Bill se quedo pensativo un momento, pero al final no había mucho sobre lo cual meditar. Tenia que asistir al llamado del príncipe, nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Se peino el cabello hacia atrás y fue hasta el palacio que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia. Se sacudió los ropajes de la tierra y de algunas hojas verdes de arboles mientras iba entrando al ligero patio que adornaba la parte trasera del castillo cuando una muchacha se acerco a el.

‒Permíteme –le hablo la chica, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y brillante que se abría paso entre los labios delgados color rosa.

‒Gra…gracias –Bill tartamudeo al notar que aquella muchacha lo atraía hacia ella y le quitaba algo de su cabello.

‒No podemos dejar que entres con esto, ¿verdad? –en la posición en la que se encontraba Bill podía notar perfectamente los pronunciados pechos de aquella mujer.

‒No, eso creo –Bill sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa y el sirviente salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras a sus espaldas se escuchaban las risillas divertidas de todas las sirvientas que habían presenciado la escena. Bill siempre había sido un punto interesante en aquel castillo. Desde que habían llegado las doncellas, sirvientas y demás mujeres, no habían dejado de atosigarlo ni un solo minuto. Pero si antes lo atormentaban por la belleza andrógina que el era, por su larga y cuidada cabellera, por esas facciones tan finas y por el cuerpo delgado, pero atlético. Ahora todas ellas veían en él, un hombre. Cabello que había sido cortado por la comodidad, facciones que habían madurado con veintiún años, marcando fieramente su cara, y lo más importante aquel cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol. Brazos fuertes cargaban las cargas mas pesadas diariamente, abdomen marcado por todo el esfuerzo que el trabajo del castillo consistía. Pero algo en aquel hombre no había cambiado y era, que pese a todo aquella mirada inocente y con un atisbo infantil, seguían ahí. Era ese brillo especial combinado con la fiereza de su boca, la que enloquecía a las mujeres del castillo. Eso sin contar que siempre había mostrado ser un caballero hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Muchas mujeres podrían haber matado por yacer con un hombre como aquel. Y como caballero que era, Bill pretendía no darse cuenta de todo aquello, enfrascado siempre en otras situaciones, como lo era los caprichos de la princesa Ángela, el arduo trabajo del castillo, u otro tipo de trabajos para el príncipe Tom. Pero claro… como macho que era, de vez en vez se permitía echar un vistazo a unas piernas por aquí, busto por acá, o alguna mirada seductora que le dedicaban. Bill soltó un suspiro cuando ya iba a mitad de las escaleras que dirigían a la biblioteca, sin pensar mas en banalidades apresuro su paso para llegar a aquella urgente entrevista con su príncipe.

Roso con sus nudillos la puerta de madera antes de abrirla e introducirse en la estancia. Como era normal, permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta hasta que el príncipe le hablara primero. Pero sabría que eso tardaría unos segundos más como era costumbre con el príncipe Tom, que siempre parecía no notar cuando alguien entraba en donde él se encontraba. En esta ocasión pasaron diez segundos que Bill conto tranquilamente mientras observaba a su príncipe leer unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

‒Bill, al fin has llegado, cierra la puerta y siéntate –le hablo el príncipe Tom, a lo que Bill atendió rápidamente.

‒Andreu me aviso de su necesidad príncipe –Bill intentaba pisar un terreno firme y no dejarse llevar por los ojos que lo observaban minuciosamente.

‒Sí, lo he hecho –le aclaro el príncipe mientras dejaba de lado algunas hojas sueltas.

‒En que puedo servirle –

-Sabes que en mucho, Bill –el príncipe alargo suavemente el nombre de su sirviente. Dejando implícita una verdad que solo ellos conocían.

Un hormigueo caliente y obscuro recorrió el estomago del muchacho, que inmediatamente bajo la vista para no ser descubierto, recordando otras escenas que nada tenían que ver con la entrevista.

‒Pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado –le hablo Tom en un tono más formal. Un corto suspiro abandono el cuerpo del sirviente que aguardaba pacientemente‒. Como sabrás, esta situación en la que vivimos, de esos sanguinarios que van y destrozan pueblos como el tuyo –el corazón le martilleo en la cabeza a Bill cuando escucho aquello‒. Tiene a mi pueblo muy consternado y otros reinos también, ¿entiendes?

‒Lo comprendo príncipe, ¿pero en que puedo yo ayudar en tan difícil situación? –la confusión en Bill solo aumentaba y aumentaba, al igual que su insaciable curiosidad.

‒Déjame terminar –Bill asintió admitiendo su error‒. Para calmar un poco los ánimos que se viven he decidido fraternizar con el reino, el conde nos ha invitado a su morada a pasar este fin de semana bajo su techo.

‒Eso me parece estupendo su majestad…

‒Y tú nos acompañas –la voz del príncipe dejaba en claro que no había nada que discutir.

‒Con todo respeto mi príncipe, ¿como puedo yo ayudar? –Bill aun no podía contener toda la felicidad que le generaba el que por fin saldría de aquellas paredes de roca.

‒Bien, he decidido que irías para que cuides de mi hermana, solo a ti le hace caso, esa chica testaruda y no quiero tener contratiempos –él príncipe le dirigió una ultima mira al joven siervo‒. Ya puedes retirarte –Bill hizo un ademan, se levanto de aquella silla y salió por la puerta.

La felicidad inundaba las venas de aquel pobre, que hacia casi tres años que no salía de las murallas de aquel castillo. Sentir la felicidad aunque fuese solo por ser el juguete de la princesa, seria la gloria para Bill.

.

‒Vaya si que hay mucha gente –los ojos esmeralda brillaban cuando hizo a un lado la cortinilla de aquella ventana.

‒Tenga cuidado señorita –le advirtió su dama.

‒Estoy bien, ¿Bill quieres mirar? –la joven princesa miro al siervo que permanencia sentado inmóvil en su sitio.

‒No se si debería… ‒Bill temía alguna reprimenda de parte del príncipe.

‒Tom no te dirá nada, yo me are cargo de toda la responsabilidad –la joven dama le sonrió e incito al joven a mirar por la reducida ventanilla.

Y era cierto lo que la princesa decía, rodeado estaba el carruaje de una maraña de manos que se alzaban y el ruido de los gritos que emanaban de las gargantas de los moradores de esas tierras. Notaba las casas algunas pequeñas otras un poco mas grandes, pero la gran mayoría eran modestas. De vez en cuando podía divisar el humo que salía por algún techo, que bañaba el cielo azul que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

Bill pudo notar como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Estaba mirando a personas… mas personas de las que se habían convertido en su habitual. No pudo más que sonreírles a todas aquellos ciudadanos, que aunque sucias y desaliñadas la gran mayoría, eran personas. Cuanto había el añorado ese contacto, todo entre las murallas del palacio. Mientras su mirada pasaba por aquellas gentes, pudo distinguir a una muchacha que no estaba aplaudiendo o gritando. Fue solo un segundo en el que sus ojos hicieron conexión en el que el se dio cuenta de algo.

‒Adelaida… ‒las palabras no salieron más que en un susurro.

Sus labios acariciaron cada letra con cuidado para que aquella muchacha las entendiera. La chica solo lo miro y después se fue de ahí, empujando a todas las personas con una desesperación inmensa. Bill no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta notar el movimiento que ejercía al cerrar la ventanilla.

‒Bill, cariño ¿estas bien? –la princesa lo miraba temblar y ponerse de un color pálido.

‒Sí, lo estoy su majestad, no se preocupe –pero algo en su interior se removió, ese sentimiento lo estaba estrangulando.

.

‒¡Bill, Bill! –la princesa llamaba a su fiel sirviente.

Bill no tuvo más que atender a los chillidos de su princesa, dejando de lado la charla que mantenía con Laia, la dama de compañía de aquella joven.

‒Discúlpeme –le hablo Bill a la dama.

Bill pareció no darse cuenta de la mirada enamorada que le dedicaba la dama de compañía y como ella se deleitaba la mirada contemplando los brazos fuertes de aquel joven. Lo que hubiese dado ella por verse rodeada de brazos como aquellos.

Bill se dirigió hasta su princesa.

‒Dígame princesa, en que puedo ayudarla –el siervo hizo una corta reverencia ante su princesa.

‒La pelota –la chica señalo hacia el bosque cercano.

Bill miro hacia los arboles notando como un punto colorido salía de ellos. Emitió un ligero suspiro.

‒Ahora regreso –le aviso a su princesa quien lo miraba deslumbrada.

‒¡Sí! –ella dio un liego saltito antes de que él comenzara su marcha.

Bill comenzó a caminar atravesando el ligero pasto que crecía en aquel patio, para después darse cuenta como los guijarros se comenzaban a proliferar como conejos, en su camino. Emitió una ligera maldición al doblarse el tobillo cuando intento apoyar uno de sus pies en una roca. Finalmente y esquivando las ramas de los arboles que se erguían orgullosos y verdes a su paso, logro llegar hasta aquella posesión se goma.

‒Aquí estas –se encontraba a metros de ella. Miro hacia su destino de origen. Apenas distinguía el vestido de holanes de su princesa.

Bill se encontraba a unos metros de lograr alcanzarla cuando alguien, salió de la espesura de los arboles, tomo aquella pelota y salió de ahí.

‒¡Bastardo infeliz! –Le grito Bill mientras emprendía tremenda carrera‒. ¡Regresa aquí, ladrón!

El sirviente intentaba evitar cuanta rama, raíz, piedra o montículo de tierra, se le pusiera enfrente. Realmente Bill no se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez se alejaba más y más de su origen, para introducirse en aquel desconocido bosque.

Noto sus piernas cansadas y su garganta reseca a consecuencia de la carrera. Y al final había perdido al ladrón de vista. Apoyo un costado de su cuerpo contra un enorme roble con sus raíces levantadas. Aspiro un poco el aire frio y natural de aquel lugar. Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿que es lo que haría un ladrón con una pelota? Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente. Quizá aquello había sido todo un engaño para dejar a su princesa sin protección. Sin meditarlo mas, se dio media vuelta e hizo ademan de regresar pero algo lo detuvo. Un brazo se cruzaba sobre su cuello, impidiéndole el avance. Dos piernas a cada lado lo mantenían cautivo. ¡Era el ladrón!

Bill se removió en aquel agarre. Sentía como se asfixiaba, su tráquea ya no llevaba el oxigeno a sus pulmones. Y no lograba ver la cara de aquel desgraciado que lo mantenía sujeto. Una capucha dejaba su rostro fuera de la vista. Con un ultimo esfuerzo de su mano logro alejar esa capucha, dejando al descubierto el rostro de su príncipe.

‒Vaya, sí que has caído –le dijo Tom soltando el agarre que mantenía en su cuello. Pero sin aligerar el cautiverio que sus piernas le provocaban a Bill.

‒Príncipe –Bill sonó sorprendido y asustado‒. ¿Q-que hace aquí? –tosió un par de veces, apartando la vista del rostro de Tom.

‒Ya no podía soportar más sin esto –Tom roso con su mano la entrepierna de su siervo, provocándole un ligero gemido ahogado.

‒Príncipe, alguien nos puede ver –Bill comenzaba a sentir el ardor en sus mejillas.

Tom solo le ordeno que callara y en un movimiento, su lengua ya estaba en la garganta de su siervo.

Bill se removió inquieto en aquel tosco agarre. Algo que a Tom siempre le había fascinado, Bill jamás fue una presa fácil, por eso, era tan deseable. Como un animalito salvaje, que aunque ha pasado su vida enclaustrado añora la libertad con esperanza. Los labios de Bill parecían ásperos y a la defensiva, pero jamás con un desdén, él joven siervo se avergonzaba de su propia condición, mas aun cuando el príncipe deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones y acaricio su miembro.

‒A que te encanta, ¿a que si? –le pregunto un juguetón Tom.

Bill cerró los ojos dejándose llevar tanto por el placer como la vergüenza. Sin darse cuenta deleitaba la visión de su príncipe, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes. Tom aprisiono la punta del pene de su siervo, apretándola ligeramente. Algo en su interior hirvió en deseo y lo saco de su pantalón, dejándolo a la vista. Parecía tan largo ahora y tan duro como siempre lo recordaba. Bill miro la mano que apresaba aquel trozo de carne suyo, y entorno los ojos, notando las insinuaciones que le hacia el príncipe con los movimientos de su cadera. El siervo fue acercando su mano temblorosa hacia dentro del pantalón de Tom. Hacia un calor del demonio ahí dentro. Noto el vello de su príncipe, rizado y suave. Siguió con su descenso hasta localizar su pene, que presionaba dolorosamente contra la tela de aquellos pantalones.

‒Sácalo –le susurro el príncipe al oído.

Bill obedeció sin mediar palabra, notando como ahora ambos mantenían sus miembros en la mano del otro. Bill comenzó a acariciarla levemente causando unos gemidos profundos en su príncipe. Por alguna razón aquello lo estremeció por dentro. Tocar a Tom siempre había sido un tema tabú entre ellos. Él siervo jamás pregunto, por lo que consideraba respeto. Pero ahora notaba la presión de su propio miembro al tocar el de su príncipe. Tom comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero a su propia manera ruda, sin condiciones. Pero Bill no dejaría que eso terminara así. Posiciono paralelamente su mano y su contenido con el de su príncipe. La sola imagen hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el espinazo. Tom, también se deleito con esa imagen. Ligeramente rozo su miembro con el que sostenía, ambos soltaron un respingo por aquella mezcla pasional que los recorrió como un relámpago. Se miraron, príncipe y esclavo. Uno con la mirada de una presa y el otro con la mirada de un depredador.

Ambos se estremecieron con aquella visión y se dejaron consumir por las sensaciones que las caricias despertaron en ellos. Esa pasión se desbordo en cada una de sus manos. Bill se sonrojo con la mirada de su príncipe. Tom guardo su miembro en su pantalón. Se sacudió la mano y miro a Bill.

‒Mi bello sirviente –le dijo Tom mientras levantaba la barbilla de Bill.

Bill solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

‒Te he de ver más tarde –el príncipe aparto su cuerpo del de su siervo‒. Ahora tengo que reunirme con el conde.

‒Bien, mi príncipe –Bill lo miro y simplemente hizo una reverencia sencilla.

Tom como ultimo gesto lo miro él y a su aun pene que estaba afuera, dejándole una sonrisa socarrona, después él se giro y se alejo. Bill lo miro perderse entre la maleza, después de cerciorarse de eso, subió sus pantalones y se los acomodo. Limpio su mano empapada contra la corteza, pero algo llamo su atención, una figura humanoide se movió detrás de un árbol. Bill fingió no darse cuenta, hasta que reconoció aquella mirada.

Toda su sangre se volvió hielo. _Ella_ los había visto.

Bill corrió detrás de ella, de nuevo esquivando las hojas de los arboles, la maleza, hasta internarse aún más en aquel bosque de pesadilla. Se sentía cada vez más cansado y una desesperación desconocida hasta ese momento se apodero de él. Gritaba su nombre como un desesperado. La garganta le escocía por inhalar fuertemente el aire frio hasta sus pulmones, aunque ahora parecía que casi lo jalaba dentro de ellos para mantenerse en pie. Cada vez parecía estar cerca de poder tomarla en aquella infernal carrera. Hasta que jalo el delgado brazo de aquella chica y la giro para que lo mirara, unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y una boca idéntica lo saludaron.

‒Adelaida –el siervo no podía creer que de nuevo la tuviera entre sus brazos.

La hermana solo lo miro y con un gesto duro en sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto lo alejo de si con un empujón.

‒¡Aléjate! –le grito ella.

Bill se quedo pasmado pero como un poseso no podía dejarla, a ella, a su sangre. Se sostenía de la manga de su vestido de lana, un tanto sucio y amarillento.

‒¡Aléjate!, ¡Aléjate! –gritaba ella, mientras que aquel que algún día la cuido, la crio y le dio todo su amor no podía comprender el rechazo sin escrúpulos‒. ¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso! –Bill no pudo más, soltó a la chica, pasmado, congelado por aquellas palabras. Pero en el justo momento en que dejo de tomarla, su peso fue contra ella, ninguno de los dos se percato del río que pasaba a sus espaldas, en donde la chica cayó con un fuerte sonido en las aguas.

Ligeras gotas de agua cayeron al rostro del pasmado Bill, quien reacciono a tiempo para nadar hasta ella. Recordando que jamás le había enseñado a nadar. Las aguas se movían agitadas, crueles y despiadadas. Bill pataleaba contra aquella corriente impresionante que amenazaba con engullirlos a ambos. Los gritos de su hermana lo alertaban y motivaban, que importaba lo que ella le había dicho hacia unos segundos, ella siempre seria su hermana, su sangre. Con aquella fuerte motivación logro llegar a aquel cuerpo que poco a poco perdía la energía. La tomo entre sus manos, con tranquilidad intento contenerla y calmarla, hasta llegar a la orilla. Por momentos la corriente amenazaba fuerte, pero Bill fue mucho más persistente, hasta que ambos llegaron a la orilla. Ambos se tiraron pesadamente sobre la hierba y sintieron sus respiraciones agitadas. Adelaida vomito un par de veces para lograr sacar toda aquella agua de su sistema. Bill intentaba minimizar el dolor en su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba empapada y helada, comenzaba a sentir el frio, cuando algo mas importante se le cruzo. Miro a su lado, su hermana se encontraba echada a su lado, mirándolo.

‒Adelaida –la suavidad de su voz retorno, así como la alegría de volverla a Bill.

‒Bill, ¿Por qué? –le pregunto esta arrastrándose hacia su hermano.

‒Porque te amo demasiado, hermana –unas lágrimas asomaron por las cuencas de ambos, dejando una marca húmeda por sus mejillas.

‒Te creí muerto hace muchas primaveras –le dijo ella, uniéndose a él en un abrazo, aun tendidos en aquella hierva.

‒Yo jamás perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver –él mayor la miro a los ojos alejando uno de los mechones de su frente‒. Ya eres toda una mujer.

‒Tengo quince años ahora –le sonrió la chiquilla con las mejillas azoradas‒, tú eres el que cambio –Bill se sorprendió al escuchar eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él deseara apreciarse en un espejo como lo hacia antes‒. Tú cabello –la menor alargo un brazo para pasarlo por los cabellos de su hermano.

‒Era necesario cortarlo –le dijo este‒, ahora sirvo al príncipe –esto no sorprendió a Adelaida.

‒No entiendo… porque… ‒la chiquilla se atropello en las palabras‒. ¿Por qué hacen… eso? –ella se refería al encuentro de hacia unos segundos. Bill sintió la vergüenza de todos esos años en los que enmascaraba sus encuentros como algo normal y cotidiano.

‒Él es el príncipe –esa explicación era la única que él conocía y la que todos le daban siempre en cada uno de sus cuestionamientos.

Adelaida solo se apretó a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Bill solo la abrazo y con cariño comenzó a tararearle las viejas canciones de cuna que él entonaba para ella cuando tenía algún miedo. También limpio sus lágrimas y beso sus mejillas. De pronto era feliz, pero al igual se sentía sucio e inmerecido de Adelaida. Él, que ahora era un siempre siervo que servía tan solo para satisfacer las necesidades más depravadas de su amo, que no tenía la menor consideración por él. De pronto la realidad lo abrumaba, lo hacia tambalearse en sus pensamientos y creencias. Al termino de aquello, cuando Adelaida consiguió el control sobre su cuerpo y sollozos, le conto a Bill como es que un grupo de campesinos vecinos, la había encontrado y llevado hasta aquel reino. Menciono que trabajaba como costurera y cocinera, que era feliz, pero nunca dejo de pensar en él. Bill estaba feliz por ella, que estuviera bien, que fuera tan feliz como siempre soñó que era.

‒Tienes que venir conmigo –le dijo Adelaida poniéndose en pie.

‒No puedo, solo soy un ciervo –le respondió Bill, siguiéndola. Ella era alta como él, quizá unos diez centímetros más pequeña y menuda.

‒No, eres mi hermano –le dijo esta tomándolo de la mano.

‒Adelaida no puedo… ‒pero el ruido de las hojas los desconcertó a ambos. Alguien se acercaba‒. Atrás de mí –le susurro Bill a su hermana quien acato sus palabras.

‒¡Bill!, ¡Bill! –eran los lamentos de una chiquilla, una princesa.

Bill se puso totalmente rígido ante aquel llamado. De pronto entre la maleza unos risos dorados hicieron su aparición, al igual que una cara de niña y un vestido de holanes aparentemente sucio.

‒¿Bill? –La princesita fue hasta este y lo abrazo con fervor‒. Temí jamás volver a verte hermoso mío –le decía la princesa al siervo.

‒Estoy bien princesa, por favor dígame, ¿como ha llegado hasta aquí? –el intentaba calmarla como lo hizo con su hermana, pero le era un poco más difícil, por lo irritable que podía ser aquella infantil chica.

‒Escape, están buscándome. ¡Pero te eh encontrado! –la princesa volvió a rodear a Bill con sus brazos notando alguien detrás‒. ¿Eh? –Parpadeo algunas veces‒, ¿Quién es ella? –sin reparo sus facciones se volvieron duras.

‒Princesa, ella es mi hermana Adelaida –Bill se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de cubrir a su hermana.

‒Sí, se parece a ti –la princesa la examino con premura. Aunque tenia que alzar la vista ya que aquella princesita era un poco mas pequeña. Sin duda esa chica al igual que el siervo tenía un encanto insospechable. Los ojos atemorizados de la chica derritieron a la princesa‒. La quiero –las palabras de la princesa sonaron autoritarias y demandantes. Bill no podía creerse aquello.

‒Princesa por favor –intento persuadirla Bill.

‒La quiero, ¡he dicho! –un temor infinito se dibujo en el rostro de Adelaida que miro a su hermano en busca de consuelo y ayuda.

‒Princesa… -Bill continuaba rogándole a su princesa pero nada funcionaba.

‒¡¿Acaso no entiendes Bill? ¡La quiero y será mía! –la princesa intento tomar a la chiquilla por la muñeca, pero Bill lo impidió jalándola‒. ¡Que te pasa sirviente estúpido! –estallo la princesa, notando el férreo agarre de Bill. Una indignación creció en su pecho, que hizo que comenzara a gritar como loca.

Bill le ordeno a su hermana que se fuera, ella dudo un poco pero al final cedió. Ambos compartieron una mirada de despedida antes de que ella saliera corriendo hacia el bosque.

‒¡No! –La princesa se removió en el abrazo de su siervo‒. ¡Déjame idiota, se escapa! –ella lo rasguño, dejando la marca de sus uñas en la piel de su rostro. Sin pensarlo Bill zarandeo a aquella menuda chiquilla mimada, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por algún día sentir algo por ella. Sin imaginar el costo que esto tendría en el futuro.

Un grupo de caballeros se habían congregado para buscar a la princesa, al llegar hasta a aquel lugar, guiados por los gritos de la princesita observaron la escena. Tomaron a Bill y lo inmovilizaron con golpes certeros, hasta que él perdió el conocimiento. Pronto lo sacaron de aquel bosque de pesadilla, uno al que no podría regresar.

.

_**Continuara….**_

_Yo no me olvido de mis historias, solo que unas toman mas tiempo que otras, ustedes entienden ;) _

_Vaya con este reencuentro furtivo U.U me hubiera gustado que durara mas :S pero ya saben los personajes hacen lo que quieren siempre XD_

_Espero les gustara, cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, déjenlo, me encanta ver lo que escriben!_

_Besos y abrazos aplastantes! ;)_

_**Siempre Suya: Deka.**_


End file.
